The present invention relates to a portable radio communication apparatus and, more particularly, to a foldable portable telephone having an improved antenna gain and operability.
A portable telephone of the type described usually has an upper casing, lower casing, and antenna. The problem with this kind of telephone is that the antenna is close to the user's ear since it protrudes from the top of the telephone, as will be described later specifically. In this condition, the antenna gain is lowered due to the influence of the user's body. Another problem is that the telephone cannot be brought into an off-hook state in interlocked relation to the movement of the lower casing away from the upper casing. Specifically, in the event of a conversation, the user has to open the lower casing away from the upper casing and then set up the off-hook state.